


Bitter

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [40]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days you want even the good things to fade away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #299 – _The Who_.
> 
> Prompts used = Why don't you all fade away

Some days you want even the good things to fade away: Gene's insisting you try your hand at darts, Annie's smiling at you as if to say that everything is going to be okay, and you really don't see the point in it (the way you don't see the point in a lot of things), but even that's not going to stop you from trying. Your aim's off, false cheer in response to your colleagues' relatively good-natured jibes. Annie tells them off, touches your hand.

It says something (it really does) when all you want to do is pull away.


End file.
